


Zoloz Sluts

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Handcuffs, High Heels, Multi, Submission, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: The following story is a hypothetical sequel to Transformations, where Tahiri is kidnapped by outlaw swoop-bikers and turned into a biker slut. If I continue this storyline though, I'll probably disavow this story, and have Tahiri either not return to the Zoloz, or kill them. Feedback is always appreciated, public or private.
Relationships: Jaina Solo / Various Swoop Bikers, Jaina Solo/Tahiri Veila, Tahiri Veila / Various Swoop Bikers
Kudos: 5





	Zoloz Sluts

Zoloz Sluts

A couple of days after Lieutenant Stormie Kintra & Jedi Knight Ta'tan'ia leave Trigalis...

“Hey, baby,” Torri shouted excitedly as she climbed out of the air taxi in front of the Zoloz clubhouse and practically leapt into Cyllir's arms. “I'm back,” she explained unnecessarily. “I missed you sooooo much.”

She was wearing a black crop top with the Zoloz logo on the front, with a red miniskirt and fifteen-centimeter heeled ankle boots. A clear plastex belt was wrapped around her waist. The skirt and heels were the same as she had been wearing at the party where she'd ben kidnapped a few days ago. Her black durasteel cuffs with Property of Zoloz on them were locked on her wrists, but her matching collar was not around her throat.

“Great, babe,” Cyllir replied, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her ass. Then he looked at the woman stepping out from the opposite side of the air taxi. “Who's your friend?”

The woman was about the same age as Torri, but several centimeters shorter. She was wearing a tight red tank top with the logo of the band Electric Threat on the front, blueish-gray short-shorts with a wide studded black nerfhide belt, and silver sandals with heels as high as Torri's. A stack of silver bangle bracelets were on each wrist. She was also wearing Torri's collar—a five centimeter wide band of black durasteel with ZOLOZ SLUT on the front, and PROPERTY OF ZOLOZ on the back. It definitely sent a statement to the assembled swoop-bikers.

“This is... well, why don't you tell them,” Torri suggested to the woman.

“I'm Jaya,” the woman answered with a friendly smile, tilting her head back a bit to give them a good look at their collar. “I wanted to bring Torri back to you,” she explained, nodding towards the heavily tattooed blonde, who was still wrapped tightly around Cyllir. “I had paid those bounty hunters to rescue her, but when I saw how much she wanted to come back, I decided to come for a visit too.” She paused a moment, then added, “If that's okay with you?”

Cyllir exchanged glances with Dirc and Torch before replying. They knew the so-called bounty hunters were really Jedi. That left some important questions unanswered, but considering that she had brought Torri back to them, they might be able to forgive her. Especially seeing the way she was dressed, and the fact that she had voluntarily locked their collar around her neck.

“Come here,” Cyllir told her, motioning with his left hand. His right hand had found its way underneath Torri's mini-skirt, and was groping her ass. He flashed a grin when he realized she wasn't wearing panties, and slid the tip of his finger into her already wet pussy.

“Sure,” Jaya answered with a friendly smile, stepping towards him on her fifteen-centimeter heels.

While the Zoloz watched the sexy woman strutting towards them, Torri reached underneath the clear plastex belt around her waist, and pulled out a small remote—the one to control the collar locked around Jaya's neck—and pressed it into Cyllir's hand. He simply glanced down at it a moment, smiled at Torri, and turned turned his attention back to Jaya.

As she stepped up onto the porch, Cyllir pulled his hand out from under Torri's skirt, but kept his arm around her, holding her tight. Jaya stopped about arms length in front of him. Her brunette hair was loose, and long, nearly down to her ass.

“You know those kriffing bounty hunters caused us a lot of problems, don't you?” he asked Jaya, fingering the shock button on the remote.

“I'm sorry,” Jaya replied apologetically. “I'd be happy to make it up to you,” she added, running her hand down her body while pushing her tits out to give him a better view, and displaying her collar again.

“Turn around,” Cyllir told her firmly, making a circular gesture with his finger.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jaina Solo slowly pirouetted, giving them all a good look at her ass. She could feel their eyes watching her, and sense their approval as she completed her turn, and faced them again.

“You know this belongs around Torri's neck,” Cyllir said, reaching up and tugging on the leash ring of the collar.

“Sorry,” Jaina immediately apologized. “That bounty hunter told me it had a tracking device in it, and a shock function. I wanted to show you how sorry I was for taking her from you,” she explained meekly.

“I told her to wear it for now, baby,” Torri chimed in. “Until she gets settled in good.”

Cyllir glanced over to Torri a moment, then back to Jaina.

“Well, I'm sure you can both make it up to us,” he finally replied, smiling in anticipation. 

Jaina just smiled back, seemingly not a care in the world. She was sure she could figure something out when it was time to go, not that she was in any hurry to leave. She had planned on staying at least a week or so anyway.

“Well, let's go into the clubhouse, and get to know our new slut,” Cyllir announced with a leer of anticipation.

As he spoke, Jaina watched him reach out towards her. Even though she sensed his intention, she stood docily—even pushing her tits out a bit to give him better access—as he grabbed her nipple, and gave it a little twist, causing her to let out a gasp of pain—and pleasure.

“I got some clothes and stuff in that bag,” Torri commented, gesturing towards the two duffel bags sitting on the sidewalk where the air taxi had dropped them off. “Jaya's are in the other one.”

“You wear what we tell you to,” Cyllir responded, glancing towards her momentarily. He took Jaina by her upper arm, and guided her to Dirc, who was standing a little to her left, and a bit in front of her. 

Jaina smiled up at Dirc as he wrapped his arm around her, and held her tight.

“Of course we will, baby,” Torri answered with a smile, wrapping her arms around Cyllir's waist. “A lot of it is bondage gear, anyway,” she explained. “Some that I had, and some more that we bought.”

Cyllir smiled down at her, and slapped her ass—hard.

Dirc's hand wound up on Jaina's tit, and he gave it a squeeze. She obligingly put her arm around his waist in return, and flashed him another appreciative grin.

“Cool. Grab the bags,” Cyllir announced, still looking down at Torri, and squeezing her ass.

For several seconds Jaina wondered who Cyllir was talking to, since no one moved towards the bags. Dirc was walking her towards the clubhouse entrance, as Cyllir was doing with Torri. Then the one of other Zoloz that was there spoke up.

“Hey Red, that means you!” he shouted towards the one standing a few meters off to the side.

“What?” Red responded in confusion, moving towards them.

“Get the kriffing bags,” the Zoloz yelled at him, gesturing towards the two duffel bags, while walking towards the clubhouse entrance.

Red quickly grabbed the bags. He let out a small grunt as picked them up.

“What the frakk's in here?” he demanded, carrying the bags down the ramp.

“Shackles,” Torri replied to Cyllir with a seductive smile. “Lots of shackles.”

“Slut,” Cyllir commented, grinning back at her as he guided her into the clubhouse.

A minute later Jaina was entering the Zoloz clubhouse, with her arms wrapped around Dirc's waist. Torri and Cyllir were in front of them, along with the other Zoloz, followed by Red after them. Her pussy was already wet from arousal at doing something so dangerous. She was wearing a tracking a shock collar controlled by one of the most notorious outlaw swoop-bike gangs in the Outer Rim, and literally no one knew where she was, except for Tahiri, who thought it was a good idea for her to do this anyway.

Four days after returning Tahiri Veila to the Zoloz...

Jaina Solo, or Jaya Antillies, as she was known by here, was outside the Zoloz' clubhouse, washing Dirc's swoop bike. While she had washed several of the Zoloz swoop bikes at least once, Dirc insisted she wash his everyday. For a Jedi Master and one of the greatest starfighter pilots in the galaxy, she had gotten pretty good at washing swoop bikes in the few days she had been on Trigalis.

Red, one of the Zoloz' prospects, was sitting on a chair, keeping an eye on her, and making sure she stayed on task. There was plenty for him to keep an eye on too. She was wearing a pair of silver sandals with clear plastex platforms and fifteen-centimeter stiletto heels, tight blueish-gray short-shorts, and a white tube top that was basically transparent now that it was wet. A stack of silver bangle bracelets clattered with every movement of her hands. A five-centimeter wide band of black durasteel was locked around her neck. Besides the large leash ring, ZOLOZ SLUT was engraved prominently on the front, and PROPERTY OF ZOLOZ on the back.

Jaina knew the collar had both a tracking device and shock function built in. The Zoloz had made it to keep Tahiri in line when they'd kidnapped her, but she liked belonging to the Zoloz so much now that didn't need it anymore. Jaina knew the risk she was taking when she let Tahiri—Torri lock it on her. With no comlink, no credits, and the collar around her neck, Jaina was very vulnerable. Still, she had the Force when she was ready to leave, not that she thought that would be anytime soon. Being dominated and fucked by outlaw swoop bikers really made her horny. Way more than that loser Jag did.

“I'm done,” she told Red, standing up and turning to face him. 

His gaze lingered on her tits through her tube top. “Now wash mine,” he told her, gesturing towards his swoop bike several meters away, near the end of the clubhouse. As a mere prospect, he had to leave the spaces closer to the door for the full Zoloz.

“No problem,” Jaina Solo, Jedi Master and Galactic Alliance Starfighter Command Colonel replied cheerfully. She made sure he got a good look at her ass as she bent over and picked up the water bucket. Dirc had told her that her collar would shock her into unconsciousness if she tried to leave the clubhouse. She could sense that he had been telling her the truth. She hoped Red's swoop-bike wasn't far enough away to find out. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

By the time Jaya finished washing the swoop-bikes, it was getting close to lunch time. She went back inside the clubhouse, and found Grinder and Kruz watching holoscreen. They didn't let the shockball match stop them from noticing her entrance though.

“Strip, schutta,” Kruz told her.

“What?” Jaya asked in confusion.

“You're getting water in our clubhouse,” he explained, glancing back at her. “Strip your ass naked.”

Jaya obediently pulled her tube top off, followed by her short-shorts and panties. The clear plastex platforms of her heels wouldn't really drip any water, so she decided she could leave them on. She paused long enough for their approval, then carried her clothes past them towards the back, doing her best not to drip water on the floor. Dirc wasn't in the bedroom they'd shared the night before. She could hear him in the 'fresher just off it though. 

Jaya dropped her wet clothes into the laundry basket. Then she grabbed a mostly dry towel off the nearby chair, and began drying herself. Luckily her ass-length hair wasn't very wet, since she had it in a tight braid. A few seconds later, she strutted over to the bed, and laid down, naked except for her heels, durasteel collar, and bracelets. 

A few moments later, Dirc came out of the 'fresher, naked as well. Her eyes immediately dropped to his sizable cock.

“You finish washing my swoop bike?” he asked, eyeing her possessively.

“Of course,” she answered with a smile, stretching out and letting him get a good look at her.

Dirc stalked over to the bed, and laid down half atop her. His right hand found her breast, while her left hand found his hardening cock. She grinned at him as she guided his thick shaft into her waiting pussy. He slid into her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands gripped her wrists, pinning them to the bed. She moaned out in ecstasy, feeling even more submissive.

The sex was hard, fast, and dirty. When Dirc finished, he told her to take a sanisteam. When she came out of the 'fresher fifteen minutes later, he was gone. She put on a pair of black short-shorts and a tight red tank top with her favorite band's logo on the front, and went back out into the clubhouse. She was still wearing her heels, bracelets, and of course the shock collar.

“Bring us some beer,” Grinder shouted from the poufcouch in front of the holoscreen.

Like cleaning swoop-bikes, Jaya was already familiar with the clubhouse bar. She quickly grabbed three beers from the conservator, and served them to Grinder, Kruz, and Red, who had joined them.

“Thanks babe,” Kruz said, slapping her ass hard.

“Yeah, thanks,” Grinder added, taking a swallow of his beer. “Now start cleaning this place up. Red'll keep an eye on you.”

Jaya glanced towards the Zoloz prospect, who was eyeing her lustily.

“If she tries anything, shock the shavit out of her,” Grinder told Red as he and Kruz stood up. “Or whatever you need to do,” he added. “Just not too much in the face.”

“I got it,” the prospect replied with an assured nod.

Jaya listened to the discussion with a strange disinterest. She already knew from experience the Zoloz would beat her if she got out of line, but she also knew that she wouldn't give him a reason to punish her; at least not too much. The only thing she had spent more time doing than cleaning up was getting fucked. While she loved getting fucked by Zoloz, she wasn't as keen on cleaning up the clubhouse all the time, especially since Torri didn't seem to be around to help her. She almost asked where she was, but quickly closed her mouth. She had learned the Zoloz didn't like her asking questions. In fact, they didn't like her talking much at all.

“Here, take this,” Kruz said, stepping towards her and holding his hand out.

Jaya glanced at the pills he dumped in her hand. They looked like pleezer. Torri and the Zoloz had taught her a lot about various drugs in the few days or so she'd been here. Pleezer was one of her favorites—especially while she was being fucked. She quickly put them in her mouth, then accepted the bottle of beer that Kruz was holding out for her. She took a hefty swallow, and felt the beer and pills go down her throat. Cleaning up after a bunch of swoop-bikers was a little easier high on pleezer. The fifteen-centimeter stiletto heels didn't help though.

An hour or so later, Jaya begged Red to let her eat some lunch. He relented, but only after she sucked him off. While she was at the bar eating lunch, one of the Zoloz came in. Skifter, Jaya remembered after a few seconds. She immediately felt his eyes on her, and sensed one thing on his mind.

“Get lost, prospect,” he announced, not even looking at Red, who was sitting on the pouf couch watching the holoscreen. “Go watch my swoop-bike.”

Jaya glanced back to see the Zoloz striding towards her, eyeing her lustily. Red was already heading towards the front door.

“Hey babe,” Skifter said, stopping behind her bar stool and running his hand down her side. “Time for some fun.”

“Can I finish eating first?” Jaya asked pleadingly.

“Don't worry, schutta, I won't be long,” Skifter replied with a laugh. Then he grabbed her bicep, and pulling her arm behind her. A moment later, Jaya felt a binder close around her wrist, below her bracelets. She hurriedly swallowed one last bite as he pulled her other arm back and snapped a binder around it too.

Skifter kissed her neck hungrily as he pulled at her belt and shorts. A few seconds later, he got them unbuckled, and yanked them down, half-lifting her off the bar stool in the process. She finished getting them off with the heel of her shoe while he pulled his own pants down.

Then Jaya felt him pull her hips towards the back of the bar stool. She cooperated, and moaned as his cock slid into her wet pussy.

Instead of thrusting up into her, Skifter had gravity do most of the work, letting her pussy drop onto his dick. Jaya quickly got in rhythm with him, keeping her heels hooked over the lower rung of the bar stool.

Jaya had pretty much been perpetually horny since she'd walked off Torri's ship. She wasn't really sure how many times she'd orgasmed, and with which Zoloz anymore. She knew Skifter had fucked her at least twice, not counting the gangbang they'd given her when they first brought her to the clubhouse.

This time, just like he'd said, Skifter didn't need very long. A little more than five minutes after he'd gotten started good, he let out a loud grunt and came into her. He gave her one last good thrust, then pushed her back onto the bar stool.

She was sooo close! Skifter didn't seem interested in her anymore though. He wiped his cock off on her ass, pulled his pants up, and headed towards the back.

Since her hands were still cuffed, Jaina couldn't finish herself off, or even finish her sandwich. She tried masturbating herself on the barstool, but the cheap sythhide wouldn't let her get any traction.

“Damn baby, Dirc told me how much you liked being cuffed,” Skifter said cheerfully as he came back into the main room a few minutes later. “Just like Torri.”

“You gonna let me out?” Jaya asked with a smile, displaying her still-cuffed hands.

Skifter chuckled, then answered, “Dirc just gave me the binders, sexy. He said he'd let you out when he got back.”

“Um, any idea how long that'll be?” Jaya asked meekly. While she didn't mind being cuffed behind her back for awhile, she was a bit curious how long she would be.

“He should be back in a hour or so,” Skifter responded, reaching out and casually smacking her ass. “I got to go get me something to eat though, so see you later,” he explained, heading towards the front door.

Jaya opened her mouth to say something else, but quickly shut it. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad at her for not finishing cleaning up. She was still hungry though, she realized, staring at her half-eaten lunch. A half-minute or so after Skifter left, Red came back in. He didn't have a key to her binders either. He also wasn't interested in helping her put her clothes back on. He was sympathetic to the fact that it would be hard for her to clean the clubhouse while cuffed behind her back though.

“Since you can't clean up, then get up on the stage and dance for me,” he told her.

“Sure,” Jaya answered, glancing towards the stage—and stripper pole—near the front corner of the clubhouse.

“Come here first though,” Red added, reaching into his back pocket as he approached her.

Jaya obediently took a step towards him as he produced a vibroblade. Even when he grabbed her shirt, and brought the point to her chest, she didn't sense any danger through the Force.

“Hey, that's mine,” she said in annoyance as he cut her shirt from bottom to top. In fact, the tank top was the one she'd been wearing when she'd first arrived on Trigalis with Torri several days ago.

“We'll get you another one,” he responded casually, pocketing the vibroblade. “Now get yer ass up there and dance.” 

He punctuated the command with a hard slap on her naked ass. Jaya quickly stepped up on the the two meter square stage that was near the front corner of the clubhouse. There was a smooth metal pole in the middle, anchored into the ceiling. Red started up some pulsing music, and Jaya started dancing, at least as best she could while cuffed behind her back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Two days later...

Jaina Solo awoke groggily. Very groggily. She was in a bed. Naked. Her head hurt, followed closely by everything else. After several moments, she remembered she was on Trigalis, with the Zoloz, and Tahiri. They'd had a party the night before. She'd taken a lot of pills, including quite a few that she didn't know what they were. And she'd drank a lot.

Eventually Jaina opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, then rolled over, to get up. Tahiri was sitting in the chair by the door.

“Hey Jaya,” she greeted her with a pleasant smile.

“Hey... Torri,” Jaina answered, still laying down. While she did have to use the 'fresher, getting out of bed seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment. “What time is it?”

“About two in the afternoon,” Torri replied. “How are you feeling?”

Jaya considered that a few heartbeats, hoping it had changed since she'd woken up. It hadn't.

“Lousy,” she finally said. “Where's everybody?”

“Most of the guys are out working, or whatever they do. Some of them should be back soon though. Torch, Spanner, and Kicker are out front.”

Jaina absently grunted an acknowledgment in response, filing the information away. Then she felt something weird over her stomach. She glanced down, and saw a large bacta patch covering the lower part of her belly, practically from hip to hip. A heartbeat later she noticed one on the inside of her right wrist. She frowned, and glanced at Torri questioningly.

“Oh, you got a tattoo,” she told her cheerfully. “A few of them, as matter of fact.”

Jaina stared at her incredulously.

“You can take the bacta patches off now though, and check them out,” Torri explained, still grinning.

Besides the bacta patches, Jaina was only wearing her new shiny red ankle boots. The ones with two centimeter high platforms in the front and seventeen centimeter stilettos in the back. They were much better than her plastex sandals for riding on the back of swoop-bikes. She was also wearing the Zoloz' shock collar, and her usual stack of bracelets on her wrists. Waking up mostly naked was quickly becoming normal for her.

Jaina stared down at the patch across her stomach a few seconds, then reached down, and slowly peeled it off. It took her a couple of moments to completely make out the tattoo. First, there was a background of orange and yellow flames several centimeters below her belly button running from hip to hip. Overlaid it were the words ZOLOZ SLUT in dark letters five or six centimeters high.

FRAKK. HOLY FRAKKING SITHSPIT.

This was going to be hard to explain. At least she could cover it up most of the time. Then she slid her bracelets up her arm, and peeled the bacta patch on her right wrist off.

There was a pair of binders tattooed on the inside of her her wrist, with the words CUFF ME written in letters about two centimeters high, with each word inside one of the binder cuffs. 

“They look awesome,” Torri gushed, running her hand up her thigh towards her pussy. At the same time, she leaned in, and gave her a kiss on her neck, just above her collar. Her other hand found her tit.

Jaya quickly turned toward her, and gave her a slow, open-mouthed kiss in return. Her own hands snaked underneath Torri's crop top, and twisted her nipple ring.

“Oohh!” Torri said, gasping in pleasure. Then she pulled away. “Go take a sanisteam, then I'll fix you something to eat,” she told her. “Dirc and Cyllir will probably be back soon, and you can show them how much you like your new tats.”

Jaya wasn't really sure if she liked her new tats. In fact, she definitively should feel outraged at having such demeaning tattoos done while she was unconscious. The binders and CUFF ME tat was kinda cool though.

“Okay,” she answered absently, reaching down to take off her ankle boots as Torri walked out. Neither of them bothered to close the door. A few moments later, after she had used the 'fresher, Jaya stepped into the sanisteam, still wearing her shock collar, bracelets, and of course her new tattoos.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Jaya emerged from the sanisteam, feeling much better. She still had a bit of a headache, and general soreness, but not nearly as bad as when she had first woken up. She put her red ankle boots back on, then she looked around for some clothes.

There was a pair of black panties on the floor. She picked them up, and was about to put them on, when she realized that they were Torri's. And that they were dirty. It was the latter reason she didn't put them on. She and Torri shared just about everything anyway. Instead she went down the hall—naked except for her collar, bracelets, and boots—to the room where most of hers and Torri's clothes were.

Jaya found a pair of tiny pink panties in the drawer. They were probably Torri's as well. She pulled them on, then picked out a pair of red short-shorts with a purple star pattern on the left hip. Next she grabbed a black nerfhide bustier. It came to about halfway down her ribcage, with laces crisscrossing a gap several centimeters wide between her tits. Jaya checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked good for her Zoloz, then headed out into the clubhouse.

“Hey sexy,” Torch greeted her from the bar. “Let's see those tats.”

Spanner and Kicker were on the poufcouch, but both got up and headed towards her. Torri was behind the bar smiling cheerfully.

Jaya obediently unzipped her shorts, and pulled them down below her hips. She displayed her lower-belly tat for them for several long moments, while holding her wrist out to let them see that tattoo as well. All three of the Zoloz approved.

“Beautiful,” Spanner commented appreciatively.

“Definitely,” Torch agreed, stepping up and wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands found her nerfhide encased breasts as he kissed her neck just below her collar. He broke the embrace after a few seconds.

“We're playing sabacc and shavitt tonight,” Torch said, half-slapping, half-caressing her ass. “Help Torri get everything ready.” 

“Sure,” Jaya replied, pulling her shorts back up.

Dirc and Lonn showed up a few minutes later. That meant that Jaya had to show off her new tattoos again. She expected Dirc to take her in the back and fuck her, but he and Spanner just grabbed a couple of beers, and went downstairs to work on their swoop-bikes.

Several hours later...

Jaya was laying on her back on the poufcouch. Her upper body was across Dirc's lap, while her legs were across Kruz's. There was a holodrama about smuggling during the last galactic war on the holoscreen, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was naked except for her shock collar, bracelets, and red fifteen-centimeter heeled ankle boots. Her right arm was draped over her head with Dirc's arm on top of it, and her left was hanging off the front of the poufcouch. Her legs were spread a bit, to give the two of them easy access, to whatever. Both were taking advantage of the situation.

Cyllir and Torch were on the other poufcouch, with Torri straddling Cyllir, and necking with him while he was still half-watching the holoscreen. She was also naked, except for her collar, wrist cuffs, and black ankle boots. Skifter was on the poufchair, watching the holoscreen as well. Actually only he and Torch were really paying attention to the holodrama. The other three Zoloz were distracted by Jaya and Torri.

As various Zoloz had shown up at the clubhouse, Jaya had displayed her tattoos for them, and thanked them for letting her get them. The first time she'd said it, she was a bit annoyed. The second time, she did it with a mostly fake smile. The third or forth time she thanked one of the Zoloz for letting her get CUFF ME, and ZOLOZ SLUT tattooed on herself, she almost believed it. The ryll or crude probably had something to do with that though. She knew she didn't ask for her new tats. She was a little surprised none of them wanted her to thank them with sex. Actually, she was a little disappointed none of them did. Getting fucked by outlaw swoop-bikers was one of the main reasons she was here after all.

Jaya had spent most of the evening perched on Dirc's knee while he played sabacc. Well, when she wasn't getting beer for one of the guys, or sucking them off in the back for winning a big hand. Torri had taken turns doing that too. Now most of the rest of the Zoloz had left the clubhouse. Jaya thought Grinder or Bloc or someone was in the back asleep. Pretty much all of the Zoloz, along with Torri and Jaya, had been drinking—and doing various drugs—most of the evening. The sabacc game had ended about an hour ago, just before this smuggling show they liked was starting.

“Why don't we get our sexy little Zoloz' sluts to put on a little show for us,” Dirc announced as the holodrama ended.

Jaya had felt both Dirc and Kruz's excitement—Dirc's in her back, and Kruz's in her leg—for a while. Torch and Skifter thought a lesbian show was a great idea. After a few seconds, Cyllir agreed as well, nudging Torri off his lap. Jaya let Dirc help her sit up, and felt him slap her ass as she stood, eyeing her friend. She looked sexy as hell with her slutty tattoos and collar and heels, and Jaya could tell that Torri thought she looked hot too. Even though Jaya wanted Dirc's big dick in her, she could definitely get started with Torri. 

While both of them preferred men, Jaya knew that they both enjoyed women as well, especially each other. Torri grinned as she strutted towards her, and Jaya smiled back as she met her halfway. The Jedi Master and former Jedi Knight flashed their audience a smile as they embraced, and shared a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Jaya barely noticed Skifter and Kruz moving the caftable out of the way to give them more room.

None of the Zoloz actually let Jaya or Torri kiss them—at least on the mouth. They said that since they were always sucking one of their dicks, none of them let their mouths touch theirs. The Zoloz had no problem watching them kiss each other; passionately, and at length.

Jaya's hands freely moved from Torri's tits, ass, and several places in between. She also felt her hands on the same places on herself. They pressed their pussies against each other, well as best they could, since Torri was a few centimeters taller than Jaya.

“Alright sluts, let's see some sixty-nine action,” Cyllir told them.

Torri let out a little squeal of excitement, and Jaya flashed the Zoloz president a grin. The two Zoloz sluts didn't even stop kissing each other as they lowered themselves to the floor.

Jaya settled on top of Torri, with their faces at each other pussies. Jaya felt Torri's hands roaming freely on her naked body, and she was doing the same on her tattooed friend. Torri let out a yelp of arousal when she twisted both her nipple rings. That made Jaya wonder when she was going to get some piercings herself. A moment later, she felt Torri's tongue stud in her pussy.

It hit her like a shock from a power relay. Jaya let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

It wasn't the first time Torri had eaten her out—before or after she'd start hanging around the Zoloz—but that tongue stud was amazing! After a few seconds though, Jaya regained her composure, and went back to work on Torri's twat. The guys wanted to see a sixty-nine, not Torri eating her out while she just moaned out in ecstasy.

As Jaya licked her friend's pussy, she occasionally glanced up towards the Zoloz for their approval. The swoop-bikers happily cheered them on as they performed for them.

Suddenly Jaya felt one of the Zoloz' hands on her breast and bicep, lifting her off Torri. She glanced up to see Cyllir, with Dirc right behind him, along with the other three members of their audience. All the Zoloz had stripped off their boots and pants, leaving them in their shirts, and nerfhide club vests. The Zoloz regularly fucked them while wearing their vests. Jaya smiled as she wrapped her lips around Skifter's dick, and felt Dirc's sliding into her dripping pussy. 

Cyllir and Torch were fucking Torri, while Kruz had to get involved with the girls as best he could until he could get his dick into a hole. Too bad a couple of the other Zoloz weren't here to join in.

A Couple of Days later…

Jaina was sitting on a stool at the bar in the club house, eating a sandwich. While none of the Zoloz were on the main floor, a few of them were downstairs in the garage working on their swoop-bikes. It was definitely time to go. Not necessarily this second, but very soon. She was a Jedi Master. She was Jaina Solo, not Jaya Antillies, a tattooed, druggy swoop-bike slut.

“I think it's time to leave,” she said quietly.

“What the frakk you wanna do that for?” Torri asked incredulously. “To go back to that loser Jag?”

When she put it that way, it did seem a bit crazy. 

“Na, I was going to Hapes for a while, or something,” Jaina suggested.

Torri snorted in derision. “Yeah right.” She paused to take a swallow of her beer before continuing. “You just made that up. You were going to go crawling back to that Imp.”

Since that was pretty much true, Jaina didn't bother denying it. 

“Besides, you need to stay here, to help me keep the guys from causing too many problems around here.”

“What?” Jaina replied in confusion.

Torri glanced at her with a smirk. “The more they stay in the club house fucking us, the less time they have to go out and cause mayhem on Trigalis.”

Jaina was definitely skeptical of that logic. “So why don't we just arrest them, like we have with all those other gangs of scum?”

Torri laughed in response. “Sure. Go ahead and comm your uncle, and explain to him how you brought me back to the Zoloz, and you've been undercover and we've both been getting fucked by them for over a week.”

Jaina considered that a few seconds. She could probably pull something like that off, if she really wanted to.

“I can't stay here forever,” she said. She paused a heartbeat, then added, “And neither can you.”

She thought was mostly convincing when she made the first statement. She knew she wasn't when she made the second one.

Torri gave her another laugh, and a flirtatious grin. “Not forever,” she agreed. “Just until you repay the Zoloz for kidnapping me,” she explained, reaching over and tugging on the leash ring of her collar.

Jaina didn't think it would be much of a problem to steal one of the remotes to her shock collar. She knew for sure that Dirc had one. He was out with... Lonn and Kruz or somebody though? The other one was probably down in the garage with Koda or Grinder right now. It'd be easier to steal one from Dirc or one of the other Zoloz. Koda was rather security conscious. 

“Of course they'll probably beat the shavitt out of me, so you'll have to convince me to leave too.” She paused, flashing her a satisfied smile to let her know how likely that was. “But then they'll probably go do something crazy or something, and somebody else will get hurt,” she said, glancing deliberately away from her, and taking a swallow of her beer.

Jaina wasn't about to justify either of them staying here just to keep the Zoloz in check, especially since she didn't buy that anyway.

“How long until I've paid them back for kidnapping you then?” she finally asked.

“Don't know,” Torri answered with a dismissive shrug. “I don't think they've even come up with a number yet, much less started deducting anything.”

Jaina couldn't say she was surprised by that.

“And they'll need to add your tattoos, and food and stuff, and the use of their shock collar,” Torri commented, finishing off her beer.

“What!?”

“I'll remind Torch,” Torri continued as though Jaina wanted them to charge her for her ongoing subjugation and humiliation.

“Well, how much are they deducting per fuck?” she asked, half-sarcastically.

“Those are free,” she replied with frown, then asked, “You're not a whore, are you?” with her frown turning into an evil grin.

“Well there's no way I'm paying for this frakking tattoo,” she exclaimed, leaning back and pulling her shorts down a bit to display the top part of the tattoo across her lower belly. “Like I wanted ZOLOZ SLUT tattooed on me?”

Torri just smirked back at her a couple of moments. “You didn't complain very much,” she commented. “You even thanked them for it, if I remember correctly.”

“Because they'd shock the shavitt out of me, or beat me if I didn't!” Jaina had been shocked with the collar exactly twice, both times on what they said was a low setting. She didn't want to repeat the experience, even if she was pretty sure they had been lying about the setting.

Torri let out a chuckle.

“You barely protested when I locked this on you,” she pointed out, reaching up and hooking a finger through the leash ring of Jaina's collar. “And you knew what'd they do with a sexy babe like you showing up at their club house wearing it.” With that, she pulled her in close, then gave her a quick kiss.

Jaina couldn't really deny any of that, so she just took a hefty swallow of her beer. “I thought they'd thank me for bringing you back, compliment my fashion choices, then let me leave,” she said, deadpan.

Torri stared at her a moment, then they both burst out in laughter.

That night, most of the Zoloz left the club house early. Only Dirc and Raider stayed overnight. The next morning, all of them met up at the club house. Cyllir told Torri and Jaya to clean up until they got back, then the Zoloz left. Only Kicker, one of the prospects, stayed behind to keep an eye on them. Jaya had overheard some talk about them picking up a shipment of blasters. Torri happily confirmed it while they were cleaning the bed room Jaya got fucked in the most.

“Oh yeah, they made this deal a while back. A whole shavitt load of blasters. It's all some of them's been talking about. At least when they think I can't hear them,” she added with a grin.

Jaya definitely didn't like the idea of the Zoloz having access to a shipment of blasters. She thought about trying to escape, but discarded the idea after a few seconds.

The Zoloz didn't get back until almost dark. They were relieved, but tired. A lot of them went home, while some of them crashed at the club house. Dirc had enough energy to fuck Jaya before he fell asleep though.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A few days later...

“I'll meet your bet, and raise you five hundred,” Big Dave, the Vice-president of the West Vella chapter, calmly informed the table.

Skifter glanced down at his stack of chips, and muttered a curse. “Just a second.”

He set his cards down, and stepped over to the bar where Cyllir and some of the others were watching. He and the Zoloz president whispered back and forth a moment, then Skifter returned to the table with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I call,” he announced. “But since I'm a little short of credits, if you win, you get our slut over there for a week,” he said, gesturing towards Torri and Jaya.

Jaya frowned in confusion, not sure which of them he was talking about.

Torri was very sure though.

She chuckled at Jaya, then told her, “You're about spend a week with the West Vella Zoloz, sexy.”

Jaya had been afraid of that. Then she frowned again. “How do you know Skifter will lose?”

Torri laughed again. “Do you know why they call him Skifter? Because the only way he wins is by using one.” She paused, the added, “Seriously, he's a terrible sabacc player. And that's when he's sober. He's on his what, tenth beer now?”

Frakk.

“So why did Cyllir let him bet me?” Jaya demanded quietly.

“Because they're Zoloz,” Torri answered. “Don't worry though, he won't let them hurt you too much or anything,” she added a heartbeat later. 

“Well, it's not the first time I've been won in a sabacc game,” Jaya said with a shrug.

Now Torri frowned. “Seriously? When?”

Jaya glanced over at her, then back to the card table, where the West Vella Zoloz Vice-president was smiling lustily at her while Skifter was staring at the cards in dismay.

“How do you think I wound up married to Jag?” she replied nonchalantly.

Jaya glanced over to Cyllir, and when he nodded his approval, she slid off the barstool, and strutted towards the card table. Big Dave was tall, and heavy-set, but not really muscular. He was also... ugly. Definitely not the sort of guy she'd normally be with if she had a choice. As matter of fact, none of the Zoloz really were. Even the more attractive ones, like Cyllir, Koda, and Lukis, were still outlaw swoop-bikers.

She didn't have a choice though. She was basically a sex slave of the Zoloz, and they had bet her on a sabacc hand. Mmmmm, that made her horny. Her hand drifted to her pussy, but stopped a few centimeters short.

Now she belonged to the Big Dave and the West Vella Zoloz for a week. At least Skifter didn't lose her to a Hutt or something.

“I guess I'm yours for a week,” she told Big Dave with a friendly smile, draping her arm across his shoulders.

He ran one hand up the back of her thigh to her ass, as he leered at her. “For three hundred and twenty credits, I might buy you for another week.”

All of the Zoloz with in earshot laughed. Jaya grinned amicably, and let out a little chuckle as well. Cyllir let Skifter bet me for a week for just three-hundred-and-twenty credits, she thought to herself. She had seen several of them flash at least that much credits on a regular basis since she'd been here. For less than forty-three credits a day, Big Dave could fuck her as much as he wanted. Not only was she a Zoloz slut, apparently she was a cheap Zoloz slut.

“Well, I'll just have to make sure you get your credits' worth,” she replied, still smiling back at him.

Jaya was outside with Big Dave and the rest of the West Vella Zoloz before she remembered she hadn't grabbed a change of clothes.

“You ain't gonna need 'em, babe,” one of them commented, slapping her ass.

All of them in earshot laughed.

“Get your ass on here,” Big Dave told her, nodding towards the spot on his swoop behind him.

Jaya knew better than to protest again. She obediently climbed onto the back of his swoop-bike, and wrapped her arms around his ample waist. They had already pulled away by the time she realized she hadn't even brought a toothbrush. She was only wearing a tiny crop top that barely covered her tits, short-shorts, a thong, her glossy red fifteen-centimeter heeled ankle boots, and a stack of bracelets on each of her wrists. And of course, her shock collar was maglocked around her neck.

The first morning at the West Vella Zoloz' club house, Jaya put her crop top, short-shorts, and panties in with their laundry. Somehow, they weren't there when the load was finished. Big Dave gave her one of their club shirts to wear, along with her ankle boots, bracelets, and shock collar. It was barely long enough to be a minidress, and light-gray. When she was outside washing their swoop-bikes, it got wet, and she felt like she might of well been naked. The West Vella Zoloz didn't mind at all.

Just as she'd suspected, Big Dave shared her with the rest of his club. Jaya spent the week getting fucked by the thirteen members of the West Vella chapter of the Zoloz. They had a prospect that had been keeping the club house clean, but they promptly gave the entire job to her. It was smaller than hers, but at least there, Torri was usually around to help. Jaya quickly found herself cleaning pretty much whenever they weren't fucking her. It wasn't much different than before, except Torri wasn't around to keep her company. They kept her buzzing on giggledust and pleezer most of the time too.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

At the end of the week, one of the West Vella Zoloz named Ripper gave her a ride back to her club house. They came to a stop out front, and she climbed off his swoop bike. 

“Come 'ere,” he told her as she started towards the door.

Jaya turned back, to see him pulling something out of his swoop-bike's storage compartment. It was a length of chain. She stood in docile confusion as he reached up and locked one end of the chain to her collar's leash ring. Then he pulled her over to one of the posts supporting the front porch, wrapped the other end of chain around it, and locked that end too.

“Hey!”

“They said to just leave you here,” Ripper said with a laugh, spanking her ass.

“What!?” she asked in shocked confusion as he stepped back to his swoop-bike.

Ripper laughed again. “Torch said they'd be around in an hour or so,” he explained. “See ya around, babe,” he shouted as he started his swoop-bike back up, and pulled away.

Jaya watched him drive off in stunned silence. She'd been left leashed on the front porch of the Zoloz club house, like a pet nek. It was humiliating. It was degrading. It was turning her on.

At least the chain was long enough for her to reach one of the chairs they had sitting out on the porch. She idly thought about masturbating until someone came to unlock her. She was probably far enough away from the street, to get away with it. The Zoloz didn't like her cumming without them though. She could keep herself good and horny for them, she thought to herself as she unzipped her short-shorts, and slid a hand down them.

Jaya watched the traffic pass by while she stealthily played with her pussy on the front porch. Other than a few passing speeders that honked at her, no one seemed to pay her much attention. She was definitely there way past an hour before any of the Zoloz showed up. Instead of Torch though, it was Koda and Bloc. She told them how horny she was while flashing her wet pussy at them, hoping they'd unlock her, and take her inside to fuck her.

“Not now, baby,” Koda replied with a half-smile, which was pretty much the only way he smiled, tugging on her leash. “We got some stuff to do. You just hang out here till somebody else comes around.”

Jaya let out a groan of frustration.

Bloc chuckled, as he reached out and twisted her nipple as he passed her.

A few minutes later, Spanner wandered out of the clubhouse. He stopped next to her, raised both elbows over his head, and stretched lazily.

“Hey,” Jaya greeted him in mild surprise, not trying to hide the fact that she had been masturbating, and hoping he'd take the hint. Then she realized something. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yep,” he replied absently, scratching his bare chest underneath his nerfhide club vest.

Jaya paused a moment, to see if he'd say anything else.

“You could have come and unlocked me?” she pointed out, tugging on her leash for emphasis.

Spanner laughed, and stretched again. “What for? The beer conservator was closer than you were, and Torri sucked me off before she left this morning.”

Jaya stared at him in stunned silence.

“Later, babe,” he said dismissively, turning and heading back into the clubhouse.

Jaya groaned in frustration. She couldn't say she was really surprised though. After a few seconds, she started playing with her pussy again. 

A while later, Dirc, Skifter, and Lukis showed up.

“Thank you sooo much,” Jaya cooed to Dirc as he unlocked her leash. “I'm reeaally horny. Want to go in the back and have some fun?” she asked as she ran her fingers down his chest seductively.

“Later,” he answered with a laugh. “Right now, wash my swoop.”

“Mine too,” Skifter added.

“Okay,” Jaya replied in disappointment.

“And when you finish theirs...” Lukis began, gesturing towards his swoop-bike.

“Sure,” Jaya responded in mock cheerfulness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
